Vanara
Vanaras are a race of monkeylike humanoids, possessing brave hearts and inuisitive minds. Vanaras are not found in Rokugan. Vanara Racial Traits *+2 Intelligence, +4 Dexterity, +1 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Strength. Vanaras are clever and inquisitive and have keen senses. Their small build detracts from their physical strength, however. *Racial Hit Dice: 2d6 *Medium: as Medium creatures, vanaras have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. *Vanara base land speed is 30 feet. *Vanaras have a base climb speed of 20 feet. They gain a +8 racial bonus on all Climb checks and use either their strength modifier or their Dexterity Modifier, whichever is higher. They can always choose to take 10, even if rushed or threatened when climbing. If a vanara chooses an accellerated climb, he moves at a speed of 30 feet and makes a single climb check each round at a -5 penalty. *A Vanara's human levels give it six feats. *Low-light vision: Vanaras can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. *+4 racial bonus on Balance or Jump checks. Vanaras are agile and athletic, climbing, leaping, and swinging in trees. *+2 racial bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks. Though they enjoy making noise vanaras can be very stealthy when the situation demands it. *Automatic Languages: Common and Vanaran *Bonus Languages: Giant, Goblin, Spirit Tongue, Sylvan *Favored Class: Shaman Personality Vanaras are often viewed with amusement or even exaspperation by members of other races, who find their personalities childish and irritating. They are curious in the extreme, frequently badgering people with questions (sometimes very personal questions), picking small items up to examine them, opening doors to see where they lead, and generally exploring places where the human sense of propriety and order would demand they not go. They tend to be bluntly honest, never couching a negative opinion in gentle terms or hiding their true feelings about anything. At the same time they are incredibly loyal, quite brave when the situation requires it, and genuinely kind. Physical Description Vanaras are slightly shorter than humans, standing 4 1/2 to 5 1/2 feet tall and typically weighing 90 to 140 pounds. Their bodies are covered with light fur, ranging from white through light blue to brown and black. Their faces are distinctly monkeylike, with protruding muzzles, furred cheeks, and wide, lipless mouths. They have long prehensile tails, long fingers and nimble finger-like toes. Their tails and feet are capable of manipulating and carrying things, and large ears, but their arms, legs, and torsos are proportioned like those of humans. Relations Vanaras are very fond of humans, admiring them and respecting their power while laughing quietly at their conservative stodginess. They get along well with other good-aligned races as well, as long as the other race will tolerate them. They loath evil, however, and their opinion of an entire race or kind can be soured by their experience with one wicked individual. Alignment Vanaras are strongly chaotic but equally strongly good. They show little to no respect for social norms, rules with no purpose they can understand, or codes of discipline, and hate tyranny and oppression. Their only concession to social order is their acceptance of caste systems. Their religion allows for the possibility that different divine gifts might be given to different people, although it rejects any different valuation of those gifts. Vanaras, therefore, might respect that religion is the province of the priestly caste among humans but do not necessarily accord that caste with the respect and veneration human priests might expect. Vanara Lands Vanaras dwell in deep forests and high mountains, building their villages and towns in such a way as to make a minimal impact on their natual surroundings they gather in loose clans, but do not keep track of kinship at all, so "clan" is a very loose term for their associations. They subsist largely by hunting and gathering, rather than farming the land. They rarely come into contact with other races and do not seek them out. Religion The vanaras revere the greatest of nature spirits--spirits of the sun, the highest mountains, the oldest forests, and the widest rivers. They revere these spirits with deep personal devotion, offering prayers and songs to these deitylike beings at least daily. Language Vanaras speak Vanaran, which is written in the Common script. Humans complain that Vanaran sounds like nothing but screeches and chattering, but it is a complex and subtle language. Names A vanara receives a name within a week after birth, as soon as the parents observe some signn or portent that suggests an appropriate name for the child. The vanara keeps this name through life, and considers it shameful to use any other name, such as a nickname or honorific. ''Male Names: ''Amanu, Khanu, Mindra, Rava, Thetsu, Vaki, and Vindu. ''Female Names: ''Aki, Kiri, Ghuna, Lakshi, Sitha, Tani, and Vina. Adventurers The arrival of a human or a member of another race in a vanara community usually sparks a rash of Vaara adventures, as young vanaras--curious about the foreign society from which the visitor came--venture forth to learn about the wider world. Vanara adventurers often attatch themselves to humans, following them with tremendous loyalty and devotion.Category:Race Category:Oriental Adventures Category:Humanoid